iwanna stay with Handy
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: During an iAlice webcast, Handy shows his newest invention, the "Fan of Hammers!" However, it malfunctions and a hammer gets loose, almost hitting Alice. Alice is Handy's younger sister she isn't in my other stories yet.
1. The Fan Of Hammers Mishap

**Smurfs iwanna stay with Handy (icarly episode) OK in these stories they have a show called iAlice and do what the icarly people do ok? Ok. Alice is the star, Amelie is the co-star, and Veto is the technical producer. OK Alice. Yes, she isn't in my other stories yet, but I'll add her in I promise. Also, Gutsy and Grouchy help out with the show. Stunts, props all that good stuff and are on the show with Alice and Amelia OK on with the story!**

 **/Grouchy's Prolog/**

"In 5-4-3-2" Veto counted ignoring the one and pointing to us for us to do the show.

"HEY!" Gusty, Amelie, Alice and I screamed

"Welcome to iAlice! You know who we are!" Alice stated

"You don't?" Amelie asked.

"Awe rite. Aam Gutsy."

"I'm Amelie"

"I'm Alice."

"And I'm Grouchy"

"NOW YA KNOW!" We all screamed.

"Ok. So we've been watching some action movies!" Gutsy exclaimed doing a karate kick.

"We love watching dudes punch eachother!" I put in and they laughed at that.

"But we all know it's not real. It's just a fake punch with a sound effect." Amelie said switching her place between Gutsy and me between Amelie and Alice.

"Kinda like this." I said as I "Punched" Gutsy. "Looked like I punched him right?" Gutsy stood up and had fake blood as a prank for our fans. "Oh, my smurf. Are you ok?"  
"I-I think sae. 'cause they also use fake blood! An' now movin' on last week one of our viewers submitted an awesome video clip to . it's from Hope Elena Macintosh from griffin rock!" Gutsy said as Veto brought up the screen. **(If you read outsiders and rescue bots you'd get that** **)**

"Hey guys. I'm a big fan of iAlice. Ok check this out. This is one of Chief Burnses BEST glasses. Ok now watch." She said and then sang one of the highest note I've ever heard! Alice and Amelie set up the videos, we don't get to see them until the show.

"Oh, my smurf that girl can sing!" Alice stated and I agreed.

"Why can't she sing that note to Brainy's head?" I asked and got a laugh out of Gutsy and Amelie.

/

"OK. Now to wrap up our show, Handy is gonna show us his latest invention, his coolest one yet! So welcome my brother, Handy!" Alice exclaimed and I hit that applause button.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Handy shouted as he walked in. he's not on the show often, so he was excited.

"Ok. Handy. Tell th' iAlice viewers about yer latest invention." Gutsy said motioning to the invention covered up with a sheet.

"Okay, so the other night, I'm watching this TV show about building houses, right? And this one guy asks this other guy which he likes better, a nail gun, or a hammer. And the guy says, "Personally, I'm a fan of hammers." And when he said that, it inspired me to build this." Handy said and he uncovered the sheet of a fan that had hammers on it.  
"A fan of hammers! Grouchy, hit that button. Thank you! I understand your excitement! Hey, check this out. It actually works." Handy said after I hit the applause button and pulled out a cord and pulled it a few times, and the fan actually spun.  
"All right!" Alice said clapping.

"Fan-tastic!" I said and Gutsy laughed at my word play. Suddenly the fan begun to spin faster and start smoking.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Amelie asked as she begun to get worried.

'No, not really. No. Hit the floor!" Handy said as he grabbed Amelie, who was closest to him, pulling her to the floor with him. Suddenly a hammer went flying in Alice's direction! She ducked just in time. She looked at the fan, then at the hammer and then at Handy.

"It needs to be adjusted." Handy stated.

"Ya think?!" I asked him.

 **I know, you see. Somehow the world will change for me, and be so wonderful. Live life, breathe air. I know somehow we're gonna get there. And feel so wonderful. And it's all for real. I'm telling you just how I feel. So wake up the members of my nation. It's your time to be. There's no chance unless you take one. And it's time to see. The brighter side of every situation. Somethings are meant to be. So give your best and leave the rest to me. Leave it all to me. Leave it all to me. Just leave it all to me!**


	2. The Bad News

**/Handy's Prolog./**

I was working on the defective 'fan of hammers' when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I said running to the door.

"If it's Rachel DON'T open the door." Grouchy said.

"Yeah mah sister can be very annoying." Gutsy put in and everyone agreed with him. I opened the door and granddad was standing there!

"Granddad!" I exclaimed and hugged him

"Handy!" He said as he returned the hug.

"Granddad!" Alice exclaimed running past me to hug him.

"Alice! How's my little angel?" Granddad asked after they hugged.

"Great! Did you see my web show last night?" She asked as he closed the door

"Yes, I did, and you were adorable." He told her after coming in.  
"Thanks." She told him  
"So, what are you doing in smurf village? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" I asked him. He would've called if he was coming for a visit.

"What, a smurf can't walk 90 minutes to surprise his favorite grandkids?" He asked and Alice laughed.

"How come my grandfather just sleeps and burps?" Grouchy asked nobody in particular.

"'Cause he's related to you." Veto said and Grouchy gave her 'the look' and she backed off.

"You remember Gutsy." Alice said as we walked into the living room.

"Of course. Lives right around the corner." He said as they shook hands.

"And I think you met Veto, Amelie and Grouchy last time you were here." Alice said trying to remember.

"Yes, Grouchy borrowed $10 from me and then ate my sandwich." He said looking at him.

"Nice to see you again." Grouchy said with no regret.

"Alice, I got a little present for you." Grandad said taking something out of his pocket.  
"Really? A gift card for Groovy Smoothies! Thanks." Alice said and I knew Grouchy is going to say something in 3-2-1…..  
"How much?" Grouchy asked

"Grouchy." Amelie growled pulling her brother back.

"Fifty bucks." Grandad said while laughing and Amelie rolled her eyes at Grouchy.

"Guid smurf. Let's go spend 'at bad boy" Gutsy said grabbing Grouchy and Amelie because Veto was already at the front door.

"I can't now. My granddad just got here." Alice said turning to her friends and rolling her eyes at Gutsy.

"Go have fun, I'll be in town a few days." He assured them.

"Ok! Bye!" Alice tagging after her friends.

"Bring me back a Blueberry Banana Blitz?" I asked her, hopefully.

"Sure." She said walking towards the door.  
"Be back whenever." I told her, completely trusting her.  
"See you whenever. I used to get the Strawberry Splat, but then I tried the Blueberry Banana Blitz and-" I started to tell Grandad, but he interrupted me.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled at me.

"What did I do?" I asked him completely confused on why he was mad at me.

"Did you forget about the stunt you pulled on Alice's webcast?!" He growled and immediately I felt guilty.  
"The fan of hammers…" I said nervously.  
"You nearly took Alice's head off! It was incredibly irresponsible!" He yelled again.

"It was an accident. And I am very responsible." I told him and I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"You think? A responsible guardian tells a 13-year-old smurf she can just come home whenever?" He tested me.

"She's just across the house. AND she's with four friends, and she has her phone with her at all times." I told him as I forced my temper not to rise. **(In my stories Handy created the phone like the iPhone, but smurf sized.)**  
"You know I was not happy when you dropped out of law school to become an inventor." He told me stating the obvious.  
"Wow, really?" I asked him, full of sarcasm.

"You could've been a fantastic lawyer." He told me, and I didn't believe him.  
"I didn't wanna be a lawyer." I stated, hands on my hips, trying to make a statement.  
"Why not?" He asked, full of shock and I rolled my eyes.

"Because when you're a lawyer, you can't do this." I said and did about 10 cartwheels around the house.

"I am impressed with your gymnastics, but you had such a bright future." He told me and I silently thanked him for the gymnastics comment.  
"Sorry, I can't hear you. I'm rocking out." I told him playing some music on my phone.  
"You could've been a brilliant lawyer! That's all I'm trying to say! But then you start making these weird inventions and now you're putting Alice at risk! So, maybe it's for the best if-IF ALICE COMES TO LIVE WITH ME" He yelled finally earning my attention. I paused my music and listened to him

"Alice needs an adult" He stated calmly.  
"I am an adult." I said not understanding why he wants to do this to me. "And I really don't think Alice wants to go live with you in Yakima."  
"And why is that?" He asked me. –

"She likes to have fun." I stated get offence from him.  
"You don't think I'm fun?" He asked me and did a backflip landing perfectly behind the couch.

"That was impressive." I told him quietly.  
"I'll be staying at Harmony's mother's place, a village over. I love you, Handy, but Alice needs a responsible adult authority figure. I'll see you tomorrow." He told me and left my house.

I let out a sigh and did a one handed cartwheel, crashing into one of my broken inventions, breaking it even more.

/

/Still Handy's Prolog/

"Hey, Hands. I'm back with one large Blueberry Banana Blitz." Alice said walking through the door.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"At the Groovy Smoothie." She responded after I took my smoothie.

"For a half hour?"

"Smoothies are thick. You can only suck them down so fast."

"No excuses. You're out of control."

"Yeah, clearly, I have a problem. I'll check into Smoothies Anonymous tomorrow."

I bit my tongue as I tried to do this properly.

"When you live under my roof, you live by my rules. So always try your best to eat your vegetables!" I shouted and she looked at me weirdly.

"Okay, are you on some kind of new medication I should know about?" She asked me and I realized that I was being ridiculous.

"Smurfit. I can't do this." I said sitting on the couch, shortly followed by Alice.

"Do what?" She asked me.

"After you left, Granddad told me he doesn't think I'm responsible enough to take care of you." I told her and she looked shocked.

"That's insane." She yelled

"He thinks you'd be better off living with him in Yakima." I told her saying Yakima as if it was poison.

"Yakima? I ain't going to Yakima. He can't do that. Can he do that?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I told her looking down.

"But you're very responsible." Alice insisted.

"Our grandfather doesn't think so." I told her as she stood up.

"Well, we're just gonna have to change Granddad's mind, because I am not moving to Yakima." She said as I stood in front of her.

"All right. Don't worry too much about this yet. Just go do your homework or something." I told her calmly.

"Okay." She said walking up the stairs.

"I mean, you go do your homework right now, young smurf!" I exclaimed

"Yes, sir."

"And just say no!"

"Always."

"And stay in school!"

"Maybe."

/

 **/Alice's Prolog/**

I was pacing rapidly around our studio until Grouchy finally got tired of it.

"Will you chill?" He asked me.

"I'll chill after Granddad's convinced that Handy's a responsible adult." I told him and continued pacing.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Amelie told me. Yeah, that helps.

"Hey, could you smurf your hands off my equipment over there?" Veto asked her.

"I could, but I don't think I will." Amelie said and begun pushing random buttons. Handy then walked in wearing a very tight suit.

"I'm wearing my suit." He stated and we all looked at him.

"We can see 'at" Gutsy stated trying not to laugh.

"Isn't it kind of small on you?" Veto asked him.

"Yeah, 'cause I only wore it once in the ninth grade for a school play." He told us..

"What role did ye play?" Gutsy asked him –

"Smurf in suit." He told us and I figured that.

"I hate it." Handy told us.

"I hate it to." Grouchy told us getting a smack in the back of the head from Veto, and before he could do anything about it, Amelie picked Veto up and put her on the other side of the room.

"You're not supposed to like it. It's supposed to help Granddad see you as a mature adult." I told him and he sighed.

"Alright but can we have smurf cream after he's gone?" He asked me, struggling to tie his tie. Yeah, real mature Handy. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Smells like your granddad." Grouchy said

"You smell like garbage." Amelie told him

"Your butt's shaped like a ham." Grouchy responded.

"Hey, no fighting tonight. You figure out how to tie your tie, and I'll go downstairs and stall Granddad." I told everyone as Grouchy, Gutsy, Amelie and Veto followed me downstairs.

"What do you want us to do?" Veto asked me.

"Get out." I said and they ran for the door.

"The back way!" I exclaimed and they quickly turned around, running for the back door.

"Granddad." I said, even though I knew it was him.

"Surprise! For you." He said getting me an 'I heart Yakima hat.'

"Why'd you get me this?" I asked him even though I knew. I just wanted him to come to me. "Alice, come. Sit. I got in touch with your dad last night. I told him I was worried about you, you know, living here with Handy." He told me. Ok. Now I was curious.

"And what'd he say?" I asked him.

"He thinks Handy is very responsible" He told me. I knew dad would feel that way!

"See? He knows what he's talking about." I told him, but he wasn't finished, as I feared.

"Hang on. Your dad also agreed that since he's not here right now, I can decide what's best for you."

OK. I'm not cool with this!

"Well, what does he know? He's in the Navy on a submarine five miles under water! He's probably all dizzy!" I told him, still stalling him.

"Alice, you're coming to live with me in Yakima." He told me and I decided to get a little angry.

"No! I wanna stay here in Smurf village with Handy!" I yelled and he tried to reason with me.

"Handy needs to learn to take care of himself before he can take care of a smurfling." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a smurfling! I'm just young and short. Handy's very responsible and very grown-up!" I defended him and Handy came running down the stairs.

"Hey, you guys, I was wondering—"Handy started but fell down the stairs in the progress and his tie was tangled with his hat.

"Who's ready for dinner?" He finished and I face palmed and Grandad shook his head in disappointment.


End file.
